Bedlam
by AmShe256
Summary: Harry Potter lives inside a facility for the mentally ill. He socializes in the dayroom with the staff and other residents, attends therapy regularly, and has a loving family who just wish he realized that they exist. Harry Potter doesn't live in reality as we know it. He lives somewhere else in a magical place call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first Harry Potter story so it may not be all that great. It might just be a one-shot. I don't really know at this point. Feel free to review and let me know if I should continue. All constructive criticism is welcome.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I used one quote.

* * *

At the Bethlem Royal Hospital in South London Dr. Albus Dumbledore was making his final rounds for the night before his shift ended. He listened to his own footsteps resound through the hallway as he walked the long corridor. Most of the children in the long-term unit were sleeping but Albus knew of one that would most likely still be awake. He arrived at the last door on the left and opens it slowly so that he does not startle the child who resides inside.

Albus watched the boy who is presently standing on his bed gazing out of the window into the night sky, his bright green eyes sparkling with amazement as if he is seeing something extraordinary for the first time.

Dr. Dumbledore whispers his name several times before he catches the young boy's attention.

The boy bounces down onto his bed and turns to the doctor with grin.

"I finally did it!"

"What did you do Harry?"

"I mastered the patronus charm; the one that fights the dementors!"

Albus nods his head at the child to indicate that he remembers the particular imaginary creature that he speaks of. Harry had added a "Care of Magical Creatures" class to his unique reality last September. Every year his stories become more detailed. Harry often sits in his room, or in a corner in the day room, by himself, lost in his alternate reality.

"I knew I could do it all this time," said Harry, "Because I'd already done it... does that make sense?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you explain it to me better?"

"When the dementor's were sucking out our souls, someone's patronus saved us. I thought it looked like my dad, but it was actually me. Hermione and I went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak using the timeturner. When no one showed up when the dementors were attacking I realized that it was me who had done it the first time. I knew I could do it again since I had already saved myself once before."

"Why did you think it was your father?" The doctor enquired.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he speaks again.

"I guess I look like my dad. That's what everyone says. I should have known it wasn't him though. My dad died when I was a baby."

This is the part of Harry's story that always makes Albus Dumbledore's heart ache, fore Harry's parents are very much alive. They and their other two children visit on the weekends. Often Harry's father comes during the week after work and brings him candy or a new toy with hopes that his son would realize who he is. Each time he leaves the facility disappointed.

Sometimes there are snippets of the truth in Harry's world. There is a nurse named Sirius Black that works the day shift that is rather fond of Harry, but he hasn't ever been accused of murder, nor has he spent twelve years in prison surrounded by monsters who feed on the happiness of others.

Hermione is a friend of his sister, Judith. Judith likes to fill some of their visiting time telling Harry about what's going on in her life. Hermione and Judith are close so she is featured in many of the tales she tells. Judith was almost delighted when Hermione started featuring in Harry's delusions over two years ago. Their parents were not as thrilled.

"Sirius asked me if I wanted to live with him but, as long as he is still a fugitive, it won't be possible. You just missed him." Harry glanced up and pointed at his small window, "He flew away on Buckbeak. I hope they get away safely."

"I'm sure he is safe. Who knows? You may even see him tomorrow at breakfast."

Harry laughs. "I don't think so, but I hope he writes to me this summer."

"Perhaps he will." Dr. Dumbledore sighs. He looked at his watch and realizes that his shift ended over an hour ago. He finds it so easy to get sucked into Harry Potter's world. Sometimes he doesn't want to leave the magical existence that the boy has created.

"Well Harry, it is time for me to go home and it is time for you to go to sleep."

The small thirteen-year-old boy with black hair and green eyes crawles under the blankets on his bed.

"Goodnight Professor."

Albus Dumbledore is too tired to try to convince Harry that he is not the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tonight.

"Goodnight Harry."

He can always try again tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I may occasionally use spoken quotes from the books.

* * *

Harry was seated at a table in an isolated corner of the common area beside the board games and the coloring books when James Potter stops by after work on Tuesday morning. James works for the Police Department and spends most of his nights patrolling the streets. After checking in with the nurse on duty, James walked over to where Harry was writing something on a piece of paper from a coloring book and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Hello Harry. What are you working on?"

Despite his father sitting directly across from him, Harry makes no indication that he has heard anything at all. James attempts to ask several other questions to get his son to communicate with him but he still remains unacknowledged. James knows that every time he visit's Harry he will most likely leave upset, but he simply cannot accept that Harry may never be what is considered anything close to "normal." James really doesn't even want Harry to be normal anyway. He just wants his son to grow, thrive and be happy. It's the same as he wants for all three of his children. "Normal" is just a setting on a washing machine, or so he's heard. You can't use the term to describe people, despite what Lily's sister and her husband says.

Thoughts of Petunia lead James' mind to other more unpleasant things.

James hates to see Harry locked in a hospital but he knows it is impossible to watch a child every second of the day. Harry needs very close supervision because he tends to act out scenes from his alternate reality in the real world. In the controlled environment of the hospital Harry is always supervised and has little opportunity to harm himself, but at home, the situation is entirely different. The final event that landed Harry at this particular institution happened one day at Kings Cross station when the family was preparing to board a train to meet Lily's family at her brother-in-law's sister's house in the country before the start of school. Harry's Hogwarts delusions had just begun then and they had been told by his psychiatrist just to monitor him for any worsening or new symptoms. Harry had been holding his mother's hand as James purchased the tickets. Their youngest, David, had gotten upset because he had left his camera at home and it was too late to return. Lily had let go of Harry for less than a minute before he ran head first into the brick wall between stations nine and ten.

Harry was badly injured and had to be rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. He later claimed he had gone through the barrier at station nine and three-quarters in order to get to the train to go to Hogwarts. Of course, it is always better to take it at a run if you're scared. By the time Harry had regained consciousness he had already met a few ghosts and attended the sorting feast.

Because this was not the first time Harry had harmed himself severely when acting out his delusions, it was recommended for him to be hospitalized until a better solution could be found.

They visit him as much as possible but James feels that it still isn't enough.

"I brought you something Harry."

James reached around to get a plain white plastic bag that he had laid on the floor beside his chair and handed it to his son. Harry opens the bag and pulled out a black stuffed dog toy. James had seen it at the store the day before and it had reminded him of Harry and his description of Sirius Black in animal form.

"It looks just like Snuffles!"

Harry hugged the toy for a moment and James wished that it was him that Harry wanted to hug. He knows that if he were to try to embrace his son that most likely Harry would become frightened and try to pull away. To see fear in your child's eyes directed at you is far worse than not being able to hold them.

"Thank you Sir!" Harry exclaims, "What did you say your name was again officer?"

James winced and closed his eyes for a moment. The reminder that his little boy thinks he is dead hurts him deeply every single time he hears it, no matter how many times he hears it. He can feel his eyes start to burn and knows that this visit should probably end soon.

"My name is James Potter. Some people call me dad."

"That was my dad's name!" Harry seemed excited for a moment before his face becomes solemn. "I never got to meet him though."

"I have to go now Harry." James can feel a sob building in his throat and he wants to get out of there before he becomes too emotional. "I may see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you again for the dog Officer Potter."

Harry starts writing on his scrap paper again as if there had been no interruption at all.

James Potter rose from his chair and began to walk back towards the entrance to the children's unit.

Dr. Albus Dumbledore see's him about to leave the hospital and hurried to catch up with him in order to discuss something Harry's treatment team had been debating over for the past month.

"Mr. Potter. Could have a moment of your time to talk to you about a possible new treatment option for Harry? I would like to inform you of our future plans for Harry as soon as possible so that you can discuss it with your wife before we meet formally."

"I have plenty of time." James sighs. His other two children are in school and his wife at work. At least this way he has something constructive to keep him from sleep besides his own thoughts and worries.

"Wonderful. If you could just follow me to my office so we can talk privately."

The doctor turned and begins to walk, seemingly far too briskly for a man of his age, to the elevator so they could get to his office on the top floor of the building.

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I really didn't think anyone would actually read this to tell you the truth. I made some small grammar changes to the first chapter. It doesn't change the story any.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and James Potter made themselves comfortable in their respective seats on both sides of the doctor's desk.

James, tired by his late shift, sat with his eyes closed for a second before turning to face his child's physician. So many treatments had been suggested for Harry and he couldn't see how this one would be any different. Dumbledore was most likely suggesting a new type of experimental medication or something of the same sort. It wouldn't be the first time.

Dr. Albus Dumbledore finished sorting through Harry's file and addressed James.

"As the lead member of Harry's treatment team I must say that he has been doing extremely well the last few months. The only real significant injuries being a broken arm and a few bruises from falling off the art table while he was supposedly playing that game with the broom. I again apologize for that incident; his one-on-one provider had left him drawing at the table for a moment to get his nutrition supplement. As you know, we did have to sedate Harry last month because he believed he was being attacked by the creatures he calls dementors. I spoke with him that evening and he did not seem traumatized by the events." Albus took a breath and steeled himself for the reaction to what he was about to say. "Harry has not had any qualifying events for long term hospitalization in the last year. We believe that it may be time for Harry to be moved to a different setting."

James looked at Dumbledore as if he had not understood what had just come out of his mouth. "I don't understand. What kind of different setting? Do you mean he has to leave the hospital?"

"There are a few different options that could better suit to Harry's needs than this particular hospital. There are group homes for children with needs that are similar to Harry's where he would be living in a home-like setting but with trained professionals available to handle emergencies. You could also take him home with you if you wished. We would allow Harry to utilize our outpatient services and he could still get his speech and occupational therapy along with his cognitive behavioral therapy. I would remain Harry's doctor; I would just start seeing him less often. Of course, we would give you plenty of time to talk to your family and prepare your house. There is no rush. I just wanted to present the idea as soon as possible so that you and your wife had plenty of time to think about your choice."

"I appreciate you letting me know before his next care plan meeting." James stated, still dumbfounded by the recent turn of events. "I have to talk to Lilly about it, but I'm almost certain that she'll want bring him home. We'll do all that's necessary to make it work."

Dr. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as a small smile graced his face.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I wish you and your family nothing but the very best."

* * *

James stood just past the entrance to the ward were his son was currently engaged in his afternoon meal.

He had talked with Dumbledore about some of the options of different group homes in the area if Harry was not able to stay at home as well as changes in the Potter household that would need to take place for Harry and the rest of the family to remain safe.

It seemed like a lot but James wanted to try. He hoped Lilly felt the same.

Harry was sitting at his usual table with a male nurse sitting beside him attempting to convince him to eat his food. At times Harry's nurse even put food on a spoon and handed it to him. He's always been really thin, almost to the point of malnourishment. Harry has to drink special shakes to maintain his weight and get enough nutrients to stay healthy.

Looking at this makes James thinks about how much having Harry at home could change things. He needs so much care that it's overwhelming. James hasn't had to take care of Harry like that in two years and he's worried if he even remembers how. With Lily working during the day, most of Harry's care will fall on him if they can't find a special school for him to attend.

Harry is always the most aware during the early mornings and right before bed. The time in between is when he is somewhere else. He's at Hogwarts right now.

James walked over to Harry and sat in the same seat he had occupied that very morning before the conversation with Harry's doctor.

"Do you mind if I take over?" James asked Nurse Black.

"Not at all; though I must warn you that Harry's not really interested in his food today. I'll leave you two to it."

Sirius Black has always been one of James' favorite staff members at the hospital. He seems to be one of the few who genuinely care about the kids; it's not just a job to him.

James slid Harry's plate over to himself and began repeating the same process that the nurse had just been struggling with.

"Harry, would you like to come home with your mum, dad, Judith and David?" James asked Harry.

Harry just sat in his chair and seemed to be staring at the birds in the mural of a child-like representation of the sky on the far wall were the windows are located. He opened his mouth for his food when James brought it close but otherwise appeared as though his father wasn't even there.

"I would like it if you could. I have to talk to your mum about it but I think we can do it." James sighed when he received no response from Harry.

"I love you Harry. We can make this work; I know we can."

Looking at his son James couldn't help but feel hopeful for the future. Especially when James finally noticed the stuffed black dog that Harry's small hands were clutching tightly in his lap under the table.

* * *

I keep going back and changing the tense of the story. Sorry. Thank you all for the reviews and to all of those who have decided to favorite or follow Bedlam. It really encourages me to keep writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

* * *

Harry paced the length of his small bedroom on the second floor at Number Four, Private Drive. The anticipation of returning to the magical world was almost more than he could bear. Any minute Ron and his Dad would be there to rescue him from his temporary summer prison and his awful relatives.

The sound of a lock clinking out of place caused the raven-haired boy to turn in the direction of the door. It creaked open to reveal the rather large form of his Uncle.

Uncle Vernon's rotund frame squeezed through the narrow doorway and into the small room. His mustache twitched as his beady eyes roamed the expanse of Harry's summer living quarters.

"Well. Is everything packed boy? Make sure you leave nothing behind. We don't have any extra room for things left behind. If you don't take it with you now it will be donated to a charity."

Uncle Vernon always addressed Harry as if he were something nasty to be dealt with and them done with, like squashing a bug or taking out the rubbish. For this reason Harry was eager to get this conversation done with. Interaction with Uncle Vernon was rarely a pleasant experience. Short, simple answers were best.

"I've got everything!"

Harry's Uncle signed before stepping forward to lift his school truck into his arms. "Come on then. You don't want to keep them waiting."

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Harry followed Uncle Vernon through the door and down the stairs.

There standing in front of the usually cold fireplace was his favorite redhead. He appeared to have grown another half meter since school had ended Harry thought begrudgingly. He envied those that grew. He knew he could still pass for a first year, or possibly even younger.

Mr. Weasley had used his connections in the ministry to allow to fireplace to be attached to the floo network for a few hours.

"Hello Harry! Are you ready to leave?" Ron asked "Dad got us tickets to the World Cup from work for later this week. It will be just us blokes."

"Your mum and Ginny aren't going to go with us Ron?

"Dad said that it could be a bonding thing or something. I'm not really sure all he was going on about." Ron paused for a moment as if considering his words carefully. "Harry my name is David remember. I'm your brother. We can be best friends too, but I'm David."

* * *

James watched his youngest child interact with Harry as if he were the older brother. David and Harry would be sharing a room to help Lily and him keep a better eye on Harry. It was just as well that Harry thought David was his friend Ron. It could be worse. He could be talking to air instead of confusing someone else for his sometimes imaginary friend.

"Remember to grab his hand before we go outside David. I'm going to put your things in the boot for you once we get to the car Harry."

All the paperwork had already been signed and Harry's few things had been passed to him by the very unfriendly orderly that had brought his son down to the waiting room. David took the backpack from his brother and was placing the straps on his own shoulders.

"Alright, let's go boys."

Just as James turned to lead the way out of the building, hopefully for good, he heard a loud shout of a small voice. He instantly dropped his son's things to grab for the boy himself.

It was too late.

Harry had stepped into the fireplace and yelled "The Burrow" as loudly and clearly as he possibly could.

He had only been standing in the low burning fire for a few seconds before his father was able to pull him out but James could see that Harry's shoes were melted and the bottom of his pants were ruined. Harry seemed to only have minor injuries.

"Why didn't the floo work Mr. Weasley?"

Harry didn't seem very concerned with his injuries as his father held him in his lap to both be able to examine him and to keep him safe from himself.

"We're taking the car Harry. From now on we will always take the car. We're not going into the fireplace ever again, okay?"

"What happened to the floo? Why can't we use it anymore?"

Harry was starting to become upset. James could tell in the way his words were becoming frantic and how his body had become tense with anxiety. James struggled for something that would calm his child without having to discredit his alternate reality.

"The Ministry has decided to shut it down. Too many people were ending up in the wrong place." James said, hoping that this answer would be enough.

"Okay. I can understand that. I got lost trying to get to Diagon Alley from your house once?"

James sighed in relief that Harry had accepted that answer. After deciding that Harry's injuries weren't serious enough to be looked at by a professional, James stood up with his slight child still in his arms. David had been standing patiently nearby and looked up at the movement.

Reaching out to take his younger son's hand, James determinedly made his way towards the exit. James would do whatever he had to do to keep his children safe, even if that meant playing into Harry's fantasy world every now and then. He would do everything in his power to keep his children with him, where they are meant to be.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's bedroom at the Burrow is great! So much better than his room at Private Drive. Harry walked around the room glancing at all his friend's books and posters. The Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never allowed posters on the wall. Harry never had any thumbtacks or tape to put them up with anyway. Ron was standing in the doorway watching him examine his room.

"So what do you think?" Ron enquired. He pointed to the bed on the left side of the room. There were two in there are either side of the room facing the door. There was a large window between the beds that allowed the sun to illuminate the bright orange walls with all of Ron's quidditch posters.

"I've been here before. Remember I spent a few weeks here last summer and the summer after first year." It seemed strange to Harry that Ron didn't remember that he had been at his house before. He walked to the window and looked out at the large garden and sun sitting high over the countryside. "But you know that I love being here. It's way better than Private Drive."

"That's good to hear. I'm getting pretty hungry and I know Mum has dinner about ready so do you want to go downstairs with me?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Your mum always makes great food."

Harry traveled down the stairs with his friend to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was placing dishes on the table. Ginny was already sitting at the table talking to her mum about something or another and came inside from the garden right as they made it down to the kitchen. The whole atmosphere in the house seemed off until Fred and George bounded down the stairs.

They seemed to be arguing about one of their latest inventions. He had gotten letters from Ron earlier in the summer about how they had been up to something but that they had been keeping it a secret from everyone. From what Harry knows of the twins it can't be good, but is sure to be exciting.

Percy came down the stairs at a more sedate pace and remained quiet. He never seemed to fit in with the other Weasleys. Still, Harry didn't think the Burrow would be the same without him.

Harry thought of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup game. "When is the World Cup going to be?"

Mr. Weasley seemed overly happy that Harry mentioned the subject and answered enthusiastically that they would be leaving the next morning.

Mrs. Weasley was looking a little uncomfortable about the idea of them going to the game though Harry couldn't think of any reason why.

Harry saw the food that had been laid out and decided to dig in like the rest of the young Weasley clan. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared to be having a whispered conversation standing over by the stove away from the children.

Harry wanted to know what they were saying but knew it would be rude to just ask. It appeared as if they didn't want any of the kids to hear them anyway. Harry resolved himself to just asking Ron if he knew what was going on latter and try to get something to eat before the rest of the Weasley's eat it all. He usually didn't get to eat much at the Dursley's besides leftovers and small bits from the trash so he did not have as big of an appetite as the others. Still, it looked good so Harry began to concentrate on eating.

* * *

Lilly gave James the type of look that made him feel like a small boy being chastised when Harry mentioned the upcoming football game. They had talked about it a few times before but it was understood that they would not mention going until they were sure that Harry would be able to handle it. He wasn't supposed to be told until Saturday morning before the game when it was time to leave.

James felt kind of helpless. "I don't know how he found out Lilly. David must have mentioned it to him."

"I think it might be too soon James. Maybe we should just wait and see how things go before something like that. He can go next year."

"I've asked Amos Diggory to come with us and he is going to bring his son Cedric. Cedric is nearly 18 so there will practically be three adults present. I also made sure we got a box so that there wouldn't be any incidents in the stands. I'll carry him climbing to the box and once we get there it will be safe. I want him to be able to experience things other children do. That's not going to happen if we keep him locked up in the house. "

"I understand that James. I know you have taken every precaution but I still think it might be too soon. I can't stand the thought of something happening to him."

James understood where she was coming from but the thought of leaving one son behind while taking the other when both wanted to go just did not sit right with him. He refused to treat Harry any differently than necessary because of his disability. He can't help but hope that if they gave him enough normal experiences that he will eventually get better and be able to just be a kid.

"I know you're worried Lilly but it will be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to Harry or David."

James looked over at the table to see Judith, David and Harry eating. Harry occasionally looks like he is watching something across the table that he, or anyone else for that matter, could not see. He was eating though and that made him hopeful for the future.

James turned back to the counter where Lilly had been getting Harry's medicine and nutritional shake ready. Maybe one day they wouldn't need the medicine and Harry will be a healthy and active typical teenage boy. Maybe.

Lilly gathered Harry's medicine and placed it in a small bowl of applesauce before she walked over to where he was sitting and handed it to him. Harry enjoys applesauce so they never really had any issues getting him to take his medicine.

The family finished their meal together and James noticed that Harry was starting to become a bit sluggish. He took the opportunity to get Harry upstairs and ready for bed. As he was tucking him into bed as Lilly stood in the doorway Harry seemed to gain a bit of awareness.

"Goodnight Harry. Your mum and I love you. Sweet dreams."

Harry didn't respond and closed his eyes. James ran his fingers through Harry's hair then got up to leave the room. When he turned out the light and began to crack the door so that David did not make much noise when it was time for him to go to bed, he heard Harry speak in no more than a whisper.

"Goodnight Dad."

* * *

I'm going to try and finish both of my stories by posting a chapter a week. All constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
